visualkeifandomcom_es-20200216-history
Nil
center|650x650px Biografía nil es una banda de rock japonesa que se formó en 1998 por Tetsu Takano (ex-MALICE MIZER, ex-Mega8Ball, ex-ZIGZO, The JuneJulyAugust), Hiroyuki Kashimoto y Kyoshi Moro. La intención original de Nil era convertirse en la unidad solista de Tetsu y, a pesar de que se ha convertido en una banda completa, todas las letras y la composición de canciones han sido manejadas exclusivamente por Tetsu. La banda solo duró brevemente durante su primera encarnación y entró en receso a fines de 1998. No resurgiría hasta mediados de 2002 cuando comenzarían a grabar nuevamente y Tetsu formó su propio sello discográfico, Afro Skull Records. El nombre "Nil" significa literalmente "cero absoluto" y como acrónimo se refiere a "lenguaje nativo irreligioso". En 2005, Nil tuvo muchos contratiempos que resultaron en la partida de los miembros fundadores Kashimoto y Moro, quienes dejaron la banda el 10 de enero de 2005, el último día de la gira "Touring Inferno". Finalmente, el batería de reemplazo FURUTON (ex-Oblivion Dust, ex-Mega8Ball support) dejó la banda después de solo 6 meses. A finales de 2005, Nil finalmente se estableció con la incorporación de Masaru Kobayashi (ex-Soy Sauce Sonix, ex-Sads, The Cro-Magnons) en el bajo y Kazama Hiroyuki (ex-Fantastic Designs) en la batería. En los años posteriores a la reanudación de las actividades, Nil ha grabado y lanzado 5 álbumes completos, 7 mini álbumes, 1 álbum de portada, 1 álbum en vivo, 1 álbum recopilatorio, 3 sencillos, 2 CD solo para fan-club y 8 DVD. Tetsu ha afirmado que Nil es el trabajo de su vida y, a pesar de algunos obstáculos en el camino, no ha mostrado signos de desaceleración con su música y la banda Nil. Integrantes *Tetsu Takano (ex-Ner-vous, MALICE MIZER, ex-Mega8Ball, ZIGZO, The JuneJulyAugust) – vocals, guitar, songwriter, leader (1998, 2002–present) *Masaru Kobayashi (ex-Soy Sauce Sonix, ex-Sads, The Cro-Magnons) – bass (2005–present) *Hiroyuki Kazama (ex-Fantastic Designs) – drums (2005–present) Ex-miembros *Hiroyuki "Marawo" Kashimoto – bass (1998, 2002–2005) *Kyoshi Moro (ex-Ner-vous, Mugiwara Boushi) – drums (1998, 2002–2005) *Sota "Furuton" Ofuruton (ex-Oblivion Dust, ex-Mega8Ball support) – drums (2005) Discografía Albums *12Inplosion (May 8, 2004), Oricon Albums Chart Peak Position: No. 1611 *The song "Hate Beat!" was used as the ending theme of the TV program Quiz! Hexagon. *Excalibur (エクスカリバー, April 6, 2005) No. 1841 *The Painkiller (January 24, 2007) No. 1791 *The Great Spirits (March 19, 2008, compilation album) No. 2111 *Multiness (マルチネス, September 10, 2008) No. 1761 *Scotoma (September 16, 2009) No. 1981 *Granvia (September 03, 2014) No. 1611 Mini albums *Nil from Hell (September 1, 2002) *Sayonara da Vinci (さよならダヴィンチ, December 1, 2002) *Down to Dawn (September 18, 2003) *The Covering Inferno (November 25, 2004, cover album) No. 2201 *Agape (アガペー, November 2, 2005, limited edition EP available only at live appearances or by mail-order) *Scherzo (スケルツオ, November 2, 2005) No. 2591 *Man Woman (マンウーマン, October 25, 2006) No. 2341 *Guitar and Skirt (ギタートスカート, November 22, 2006) No. 2741 *Aria (December 13, 2006) No. 2961 *Geron (ゲロン, September 12, 2007) No. 2101 *Warp Rock (September 8, 2010) No. 2231 Singles *"Drop" (March 16, 2005), Oricon Singles Chart Peak Position: No. 1212 *"Gita to Sukato" (ギタートスカート, November 22, 2006) *"Aria" (December 13, 2006) Live album *Stroke! Swing!! Shout!!! (January 10, 2005) *Fan-club only CDs *Thank You (July 2004) *One Day Ver. DS Mix (November 2005) *Thank You Rerecording (2010) Compilaciones *Search Out the Jams: The Pogo Tribute Album (October 8, 2008) *Contributed a cover of the song "1990 (Machiwabita Toki)" (1990(待ちわびた時)) DVDs *Stronger Than Paranoid (July 2004, PV collection) *Tears for Killers (March 4, 2006, limited edition collection of PVs available only at live appearances or by mail-order) *The Pirates (February 2007) *Tonight! Revolution! (March 24, 2007, live concert) *MultinessSpecial (April 11, 2009, live concert) *Sco-Tomato (September 13, 2009) *"W.H.M" (January 1, 2010, live concert) *The Warp Rock Studio (September 20, 2010, PV collection) Enlaces *Perfil oficial afro skull *myspace oficial Galería Nil_01.jpg Discografía thumb|left|300 px|A-HA-HA (Agosto 2014) thumb|right|300 px|LONGING LONG (Agosto 2014) thumb|left|300 px|Kimi no Yofuke ni (Agosto 2014) thumb|right|300 px|Bacteria (Septiembre 2014) Categoría:Bandas Categoría:Bandas formadas en 1998